Breakfast
by Jedi Squirrels
Summary: What happens when Obi-Wan and his friend Bant are unleashed on an unsuspecting... kitchen!?! :D


Title: Breakfast

Author: Jedi Squirrels

Rating: PG

Summary: Obi and Bant are unleashed on an unsuspecting…kitchen!

Feed Back: Would be wonderful

Archive: Just ask

Authors note: I am not making any money off of this. It's just for fun and junk. I love Obi-Wan so I thought that I would write a humorous story about him!! Enjoy!! PS: Pancake recipe is not real; I wouldn't recommend that you use it.

_Italics_ are thoughts

Breakfast

- - - 

_Good _Qui-gon thought _he's still asleep_.

He didn't want to wake Obi this early in the morning, especially since today was his free day. Obi had begged with him to let him have his best friend come over early that day.

_Since Bant will be here in about an hour, I'll let him sleep_ Qui-gon thought.

That was his last thought as he walked out of their quarters.

- - - 

Obi-Wan blinked open his eyes, rolled over and saw that it was just barely the seven-hour.  

_Force! On my one day off is the day my body decides to wake up early! _Obi thought.

Then a sudden thought hit him… _Bant is coming over in a half hour!_

Obi hopped out of bed and quickly got dressed.

As he came bounding out of his room ready for the day, he noticed the Qui-gon wasn't there. 

Walking over to the breakfast table he noticed that there was a note on a pad saying_ ~Obi-Wan, I trust that you will behave yourself with Bant. I am meeting with some of the council members and will be back in a few hours. Have fun, Padawan. ~ _

_Hmmmm_ thought Obi _maybe…_

Just then there was a nock at the door. Glancing up at the clock Obi knew that it must be Bant. He went over and opened the door.

Bant: Hey Obi! What's up?

Obi: Nothing, Master Qui-gon will be out for a while, so we can have some fun! What do you want to do?

Bant: Well, I am so hungry that I could eat right next to a Bantha, so how's about breakfast?

Obi: Sounds like a good idea! I'm such not a bad cook.

Bant: Yeah… I'm sure Obi.

Obi: What? You don't believe me?

Bant: Well…

Obi: Fine! I'll prove it to you.

Bant: Ok then hot shot, what are you going to make?

Obi: Well I was thinking about starting out with a classic.

Bant: Which is…?

Obi:  Pancakes, of coarse!

Bant: So you're going to try to awe me with your amazing pancake making skills?

Obi: Well… yes, I am.

Bant: I can't wait for this!

Obi: Yeah, whatever, you'll see. Would you get me: one cup of flour, 2 cheeken eggs, ¼ teaspoon of salt, milk, and butter?

Bant: Why do I have to get that for you? You have two legs! 

Obi: Because I'm (points to himself) the chef and you are the helper! That means that you have to get me the ingredients!

Bant: Fine, only because I want to see you _try_ to cook.

Bant returned with the right amount of ingredients, and Obi got the pans and bowls out. By the time they had managed to find everything fifteen minutes had passed.

Obi: Ok… first we add the flour, then we add the 2 eggs and butter then half cup of milk. We stir it then add a ¼ tablespoon of salt. 

Bant: Are you sure Obi? 

Obi: Who is the chef, Bant? Hmmmm? Me! So just let me do it.

Bant: Ok, Obi. Don't blame me when it doesn't turn out right.

Obi: It'll be fine, you'll see.

_At least I hope so, or I won't live this down for a long, long time._

Obi: Bant, while I'm mixing this will you turn on the stove?

Bant: Sure, Obi.

Obi was done mixing and he started to pour the batter on the pan when he realized that it wasn't hot like it should be.

Obi: Bant, did you turn the stove on?

Bant: Yeah.

Obi: Well it isn't hot… Oh Crap!!!!  (He switches it off) Bant this is an oxitheide stove!! The heating element underneath makes the flame!!

Bant: So? What's your point?

Obi: Well, the stove produces a type of gas that is lit to make the fire! And you left it on without starting the flame!

Obi saw as realization dawned on Bant. 

Bant: Oh crap.

They then ran frantically around the apartment, opening all the windows, holding their breath all the way.

While running, Bant accidentally knocked the flour off the counter top, making it land all over Obi.

Obi: BANT!!!

Bant: (giggling) Sorry Obi, I didn't mean to! (She then bursts out laughing)

Obi: (still angry) What is so funny about this? Hmmm?

Bant: (trying to stifle another giggle) With the flour in your hair… you look like a fuzzy ghost! She moans, holding her sides.

Obi: (mutters something that sounds like anger leads to hate…hate leads to …) Well I'm glad that you find this amusing!!

Bant: Do you think that the oxitheide is gone? Do you think that we can safely cook those pancakes _with out_ blowing ourselves to kingdom come?

Obi: Yeah, I'm sure it is. I think so. I hope so. Maybe. I don't know.

Bant: (whispers) That much is obvious.

Obi: What, Bant?

Bant: Nothing, Obi, nothing.

Obi: Well there is only one way to see if it will work, and that is… to try it. I don't think that Master Qui-gon would be too happy to come home and find this whole side of the Temple blown away!

Bant: No, I'm sure he wouldn't. I'm going to let you do that and just I'll stand over here.

Obi: Riiiiiiiiiight.

Obi walks over to the stove and starts to turn the switch, he glances nervously over at Bant who gives him the a-ok sign. 

_Well here goes nothing._

And… Click! It switched on without a problem.

Obi: Whew!! Thank the force! Qui-gon would have killed me if anything were to happen!

Bant: So, now that that crisis is over, lets make some pancakes!!

The making of the pancakes went well, except when Bant slipped on some remaining flour, fell, and hit Obi in the back of the legs, making him fall on her.

Obi: Ooofff…

Bant: Ahh, you're squishing me!!

Obi: Well that's not my fault now is it?

Bant: Uuuhhhhh, just get off of me!!

Obi: (grumbles) complain, complain, gosh!

After that everything was going well…

Obi: Do you think that we should make some for Qui-gon?

Bant: Being that it is his house and we kind of made a mess… I'm thinking… Yes!!

Obi: Yeah, my thoughts too.

Obi served and they both sat down.

Obi: You take the first bite and tell me how it is.

Bant: Ok

She tenderly placed the food in her mouth, and starts chewing. As Obi is looking at her he sees an odd expression come across her face.

Obi: What? What is it?

Bant: (laughing) You tell me, Mr. I'm The Best Chef Of All Time!

Obi: Ok (he cautiously takes a bite, and the same priceless look comes across his face)

Obi: Force! These are really salty!!!

Bant: (trying to stifle a giggle) Hahahahaha! Now you've gone and made salty pancakes!!

Obi: This is unbelievable! I followed the directions!!

Bant: (wandering over to the scene of their crime) Well, here we have out a tablespoon for the salt and the recipe says a ½ teaspoon. So that may have been our problem.

Obi: Well I didn't cook all of the batter. We only have two pancakes left that we made. Maybe there is some way that we can fix the rest of the batter?

Bant: Well we can try to add some more sweet things like butter and sugar.

Obi: That sounds like a good idea to me.

Obi got the sugar and added a decent amount in the batter.

Obi: Bant, do you think that that is enough?

Bant: What? Is the Best Cook of All Time asking little old me for help?

Obi: Bant, will you stop it?

Bant: Yeah, ok, I just had to get that last one in.

Obi: Yeah, well, whatever.

Bant: I guess that's enough.

Obi: Well let's try this again.

Obi put some of the batter into the pan and started to try again. 

Bant: Lets hope that these come out better than last time.

Obi: I'm sure that they will, Bant. We only have a little while until Qui-gon should be home. And I'm sure that he will want some.

Bant: I'm guessing that this is the last batch that we will be able to do until Qui-gon returns.

Obi: Your guessing right.

Bant: Ok, now that the pancakes are done and served, the moment of truth is drawing near…

Obi: Come on Bant give me a little credit! I think that we did better this time.

Bant: I'm not saying anything until I try some more of you _wonderful_ pancakes.

Obi: Fine, then, be my guest.

Bant: I _am_ your guest, Obi.

Obi: Ahh, you know what I mean.

Bant: You try it first.

Obi: Fine, if you're to cheeken to.

Obi stuffed the pancake into his mouth before Bant could say anything more. And a false look of pleasure came over his face. Bant seeing it for the real thing happily took a generous bite.

She gagged.

Bant: Obi! This is terrible! How can you be smiling?

Obi: That was not a real smile! That was a fake one, I wanted you to feel the same that I was!

Bant: That was real nice!

Obi: Hey, they say that suffering loves company!

HI KIDS!!!

They both turned around… to see Qui-gon!! They turned to each other; both had a look of dread on their faces.

Qui: Fine, don't be happy to see me.

Obi: Oh, no, master! It's not that! We were… ummm… just…

Qui: Pancakes? Mmmmm I'm starving! 

Obi: Oh! You don't want any of those!!

Qui: Why not? You wouldn't be hogging all those for yourself, would you?

Obi: Why no, master of course not!

Qui: Then I shall have one.

Obi: Yes master, whatever you say. (Trying to hide a grin)

Bant noticed what was on Obi's mind and helped out.

Bant: How many pancakes would you like Master Jinn?

Qui: Just two please.

Bant got the ordered pancakes and succeeded in serving them without a smile. Qui-gon noticed that something was wrong because his normally talkative Padawan was eerily silent. Qui-gon warily took a bite and that same priceless look that came over Bant and Obi's face was present.

Qui (not wanting to hurt his Padawan's feelings) said: This ….is … well… it's very… unique.

Obi was feigning pleasure at the semi-compliment: Really Master? You think so?

Qui: Well… no, it's actually quite salty.

A grin spread over Obi's face.

Obi: Yeah, I know! We gave you the last of that batch! We accidentally added a little too much salt.

Qui: I would say so. That's all right Obi at least you tried. You and Bant can go and play elsewhere.

Obi: Yes master.

Bant: Thank you Master Jinn.

Obi and Bant gathered their cloaks and right as they were leaving Qui-gon got a glimpse of what used to be the kitchen.

OBI-WAN KENOBI!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO IN HERE???

End Note: I hoped that you liked this story. If you think that this is little fiasco is not true then you better think again because my friend (the other author under the name Jedi_squirrels) and I actually did this! Yeah I know, but it was really funny at the time!


End file.
